


[垣一]壳

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある垣根帝督→→→一方通行R15左右的病房PLAY实为扭曲老二玩娃娃
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku
Kudos: 5





	[垣一]壳

“医院还真是适合你啊。”

颀长的身材，端整的面孔，优雅的低音，温和的笑容。 学园都市仅有7人的LEVEL 5中的第二位站在因月光而泛着冷色的纯白的病房内，吐出与外表相反，辛辣的台词。  
凭空出现的某种白色的物质在床上流淌汇聚，渐渐凝聚出形状。  
“看看你自己,多么狼狈的模样。”  
原本空着的床上出现了穿着甚平式样的住院服的少年，额头上缠绕着纱布。全身雪白，没有一点色彩。这本是由“未元物质”捏造的物体都会显现出的一种性质，这次恰好与本体特征一致，仿佛本人躺在床上一般。  
可惜模造品慢慢睁开眼睛，并没有本体所拥有的透出血色的虹膜。  
对于这点瑕疵它的造物主似乎也有些不快，保持着微笑的表情扭曲了一瞬。  
不过能够在这间病房让它成形已经是意外之喜。毕竟第一位还活着，并且正活跃在学园都市的暗部。收集活人的“残留思念”赋予其形体，这一尝试对于垣根帝督来说也是第一次。  
“希望你能做个自我介绍呢。”  
垣根将手覆在它的脸上,温柔地抚摸着。但它只是茫然地看着垣根，或者并没有在看，它的视线没有焦点。  
这张脸有着与本体同样介乎于少年与少女之间的容貌，以及本体的脸上鲜少出现的天真神情，加上柔软的白发被剪短了许多，露出额头和圆润的脸颊，看上去多了几分稚气。  
垣根突然捏住它的下巴：“叫我的名字啊 ，不会说你不知道吧！”  
突如其来的痛楚让第一位的模造品露出痛苦的表情，喉咙里也发出 与语言相距甚远的呜咽声。它挣扎着想拨开垣根的手，付出了相当大的努力，也只是抬起自己的右手的前臂，将手搭在了垣根的手腕上而已，并不能使出一点力气。  
垣根先是疑惑地放松了手上的力道，数秒后大笑起来。  
“原来如此！这就是你现在的‘真实’ 啊！”

通过各种途径，学园都市的上层以及高等级能力者对第一位的现状都有所耳闻，但是除了极少数人之外，并没有人知道如果失去外部辅助，大脑受到重创的第一位已经是这样的废人。  
愉快充盈了垣根的四肢百骸，在止住笑声之后，他恶作剧似的将拇指伸进了它的嘴里。第一位的模造品半张着嘴，乖乖地含住垣根的 手指。垣根继而转动手指，缓缓搅动它的舌头，略有不适但并不疼痛，因此它依然安安静静。  
这种顺从似乎令垣根感到乏味，他兴致索然地从口中抽出拇指，将带出的银丝涂抹在它脸上、脖颈上、锁骨上，最后将手掌停留在它嶙峋的胸骨上方——这个由自己亲手制作的人偶 ，有着真实的心跳。  
猛地扯开了上衣右胸前的系带，住院服随即散开，纯白的身体毫无遮掩地呈现在垣根眼前。  
看到它赤裸的身体在微微发抖，垣根满意地笑了。  
——非常好，看样子这是在脑部手术刚刚结束时的残留思念，当时 身体上应该连接着各种医疗设备的管线，甚至还没有穿上任何内衣。  
垣根很清楚通过残留思念构造而成的这具身体与其本人理应在外型上完全相同，但此刻还是产生了“第一位的身体真的是这样的么？”的疑问。与姑且算是同龄人的自己相比，这具身体实在过于纤细了。  
没有男性强健的肌肉，也没有女性柔软的脂肪，雪白的皮肤包裹着尚处于发育途中的细小骨架。似乎用单手就能掐断脖子，用双手即可围拢腰身。过于狭窄的骨盆，如同瘫痪数年一般毫无曲线的大腿，紧贴在一起的膝盖骨证明这双腿是并拢着的，腿间却形成了巨大的狭长等腰三角形的缝隙。  
在这个三角形的最短边中央，也就是下腹部的尽头，由于没有生长任何毛发，可以证明第一位性别的器官孤零零地悬在那里。 单从外型上就能够知道这个稚嫩的器官还完全派不上用场，只是个惹人怜爱的漂亮摆设。  
这都是能力的代价。  
垣根用手勾勒着它肩膀的轮廓，越过手臂，来到侧腹，将两手的拇指张开，沿着胸口下方肋骨的边缘的轮廓，摆成W形，再收拢另外四指，扼住了它的胸廓。  
就这样将它的上身抬了起来。  
即使如此，第一位的模造品也没有抵抗，上身悬空后， 失去支撑的头部无力地后仰，双手垂放在床单上。  
由于这个诡异的姿势，此时与垣根的双眼最为接近的，是它胸前的两点突起。  
垣根不由得对自己的能力产生了失望的情绪，如果是本体，这两颗小小的乳粒，应该是樱色的吧。这么想着，他鬼使神差地低下头， 做出了自己也无法解释的举动。  
吮吸了其中一边。  
第一位的模造品终于有了反应，发出含混的呻吟。垣根感觉到口中的乳粒变硬，并且略微胀大了。同时自己体内也有什么东西在膨胀，一股不知从何而来的热流直冲脑海。  
垣根像触了电一样，将手中的躯体甩开。  
“你这——！”  
由于被用力丢回床上，缺少脂肪缓冲的身体结结实实地撞击床板，第一位的模造品吃痛地发出了获得形体之后最大的声音，并像婴儿一样蜷缩起身体。  
“哼。”垣根俯瞰着它，“虽然比起过去的你实在有些无趣 ，这样的你也不错呢，我可以把你收藏起来，好好爱护。”  
面对的是模造品，但他的话却是说给本体听的。  
“可惜你却变得比这个样子还要无聊。成为谁的保护者？像个溺爱小孩的家长一样，带着她去逛大霸星祭？简直庸俗可笑！”  
“好好看看你这怪物一样的身体，我们才是同一个世界的人。”  
“难怪我能够收集到你的残留思念创造出你……真正的你已经死在这里了！现在的你不过是一个冒牌货！”  
垣根伸出右手，在触摸到第一位的模造品的胸口时，皮肤、肌肉、骨骼依次重新化为不具质感的白色物质，垣根的手深入胸膛，握住了它的心脏。

“还是坟墓比医院更适合你！”

因为完美重现了本体，本应没有思考能力的模造品凝视着它的造物主，慢慢咧开了嘴巴，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。  
在没有血流却在跳动着的心脏被捏爆之后，第一位的模造品化作了 一滩白色的淤泥。

=END=


End file.
